aniversario
by alpha and omega s
Summary: una historia especial para celebrar un año desde que publique mi primera historia
1. Chapter 1

**Aniversario**

**Este es un pequeño especial de celebración, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Autor: "hola a todos quería hacer esta pequeña historia para celebrar que ya paso un año desde que publique el primer capítulo de mi primera historia El deber de Humphrey, en verdad estoy sorprendido de que ya paso todo un año desde ese primer capítulo, y en verdad me sorprendió la cantidad de gente que ha leído y seguido mis historias, en verdad estoy agradecido con todos ustedes que le dieron una oportunidad a mis historias y las han leído, en este especial yo" pare porque alguien me interrumpió

Humphrey: "que crees que haces" le pregunte mientras entraba

Autor: "que, Humphrey que haces aquí"

Humphrey: "soy el personaje principal, no me perdería este especial" le dije

Autor: "es cierto, pero no responde mi pregunta como llegaste aquí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no tengo idea" le dije encogiéndome de hombros

Autor: "al menos sabes de que es este especial, verdad" le dije

Humphrey: "claro, hace un año me empezaste a torturar" le dije en tono de broma

Autor: "que llorón, solo han sido, no sé tres veces" le dije

Humphrey: "tres veces si como no" le dije molesto

Autor: "en serio exageras" le dije

Humphrey: "creo que tú lo estas minimizando" le dije

Autor: "pruébalo" le dije

Humphrey: "por donde inicio, que hay de la vez del disparo que recibí, o el ataque de los lobos de Sombra, o el entrenamiento con Dilan y Kod, aceptar la esencia de A, la escalada del Everest, y solo son las primeras" le dije

Autor: "está bien, tienes un buen punto ahí, pero no te quedes con lo malo, también te pasaron cosas buenas" le dije

Humphrey: "tienes razón en eso" le dije recordando mis citas con Kate, mi boda, las buenas noches que tuvimos juntos, y cuando nacieron mis cachorros

Autor: "vez no tienes que quedarte solo en lo malo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "es cierto también han pasado grandes cosas"

Autor: "ha sido un gran viaje" le dije alegre

Humphrey: "sin duda lo ha sido" le dije sonriendo, "por cierto de que se tratara este especial" le pregunte

Autor: "pero dijiste que sabía de qué eras este especial" le dije

Humphrey: "me confundí, creí que me preguntabas si sabía la razón del especial" le dije con una sonrisa culpable

Autor: suspire y le dije, "bueno tratara de hacer un agradecimiento a todos mis lectores por leer mis historias"

Humphrey: "entiendo, pero creo que hay que hacer algo más" le dije pensativo

Autor: "como que sugieres" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé tal vez un capítulo especial" le dije

Autor: "no es mala idea" le dije pensativo

Humphrey: "puede ser, no sé, tal vez un día de descanso" le dije sonriendo

Autor: "buen intento"

Humphrey: me encogí de hombros, "al menos lo intente" le dije, "hey, porque no dejas que tus lectores escojan" le pregunte

Autor: "sabes, no es mala idea" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "cuando he tenido malas ideas" le dije sonriendo

Autor: "que humilde" le dije rodando los ojos

Humphrey: "es cierto, cuando he tenido malas ideas" le dije

Autor: "podría mencionar un par de ocasiones" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio, porque jamás has escrito ninguna" le pregunte con una sonrisa

Autor; "por falta de tiempo" le dije

Humphrey: "si como no" le dije con una sonrisa astuta

Autor: "tú sabes que no eres perfecto" le dije

Humphrey: "quien lo es" le pregunte

Autor: "porque siempre buscas discutir conmigo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "porque algún día vas a terminar matando en esta o en otra historia" le dije seriamente

Autor: "que desconfiado" le dije mientras me reía nerviosamente

Humphrey: levante una ceja, "no me has matado, cierto"

Autor: "bueno" le dije empezando a vacilar

Humphrey: "lo hiciste, verdad" le dije molesto

Autor: "bueno, técnicamente sí, pero te reviví" le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Humphrey: "que" le gruñí

Autor: "cálmate, por favor, técnicamente yo no fui, fue un extraño veneno" le dije mientras retrocedía lentamente

Humphrey: "creo que no te quedo claro de la primera vez que hablamos" le dije seriamente

Autor: "si me quedo claro, pero eres un héroe, y no quería que fuera como otras historias, quería que te lo ganaras, con sufrimiento y dedicación, como debe ser" le explique

Humphrey: suspire, "supongo que tengo que darte la razón en eso" le dije

Autor: "gracias por entender, ahora volvamos al tema principal" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, nos debíamos bastante" le dije

Autor: "volviendo al tema decías que los lectores escogieran de que se tratara el siguiente capítulo de este especial" le dije

Humphrey: "básicamente si" le dije asintiendo

Autor: "bueno ya lo escucharon podrán escoger, entre un capítulo especial del deber de Humphrey, un limón, un capitulo con los cachorros, un recuerdo de Kate y Humphrey, o una entrevista con los personajes de la historia donde ustedes podrán hacer las preguntas, podrán votar en mi perfil, o si no, pueden dejar un comentario o u PM con su voto"

Humphrey: "da alguna fecha de cierre de votaciones" le dije

Autor: "tienes razón, tendrán hasta el 15 de abril, en ese momento cerrare las votaciones" les dije

Humphrey: "creo que eso sería todo hasta la próxima" les dije

Autor: "es cierto, no se olviden revisar en esta misma historia los resultados de la encuesta el 15 de abril"

**Hasta la próxima**

**PD: actualizare la primera aventura en dos o tres días máximo **


	2. aniversario

**Aniversario **

**Los votos fueron contados y aquí está el ganador, espero que lo disfruten, lamento la demora con esta historia, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé a escribirla, pero fue he tenido un mes bastante ajetreado, no se preocupen porque no se me ha olvidado ninguna historia**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Humphrey: "por fin vas a hacer esta historia" le dije

Autor: "que impaciente" le dije

Humphrey: "que debiste empezar esto hace días" le dije

Autor: "estaba ocupado no es mi culpa" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "está bien cálmate, solo decía" le dije

Autor: rodé lo ojos

Humphrey: "y" le pregunte

Autor: "y que" le dije confundido

Humphrey: "quien gano la votación" le pregunte

Autor: "adivina" le dije

Humphrey: "el especial del deber de Humphrey" le pregunte sonriendo

Autor: "no" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "espera que" le dije sorprendido, "entonces cual es" le pregunte

Autor: "una historia de tus cachorros" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "espero que no los tortures, como lo hiciste conmigo, o me las pagaras" le dije seriamente

Autor: "que desconfiado, además ya hice una historia de ellos y no les paso nada malo" le dije con calma

Humphrey: "que, cuando" le pregunte confundido

Autor: "si mientras estabas de viaje en tu aniversario" le explique

Humphrey: "debió ser buena para que hayan pedido más capítulos de los cachorros" le dije sorprendido

Autor: "es cierto" le dije

Humphrey: "que modesto" le dije sarcásticamente

Autor: rodé los ojos y dije, "bueno y sin más preámbulos aquí está la historia, espero que la disfruten"

Humphrey: "porque siempre inicias así" le pregunte

Autor: "que tiene de malo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "nada, pero siempre lo haces" le dije

Autor: "es mi como mi toque personal" le dije

Humphrey: "está bien, solo preguntaba" le dije

Autor: suspire, "mejor empecemos ya, y no me interrumpas" le dije, el ultimo pedazo mirando a Humphrey

**Las revelaciones**

P.V. normal, tres días después del regreso de Kate y Humphrey de su viaje a Hawái

Humphrey: estaba paseando con Kate, mientras hablábamos de cosas al azar, Nova y Katie, habían ido al lago a nadar un rato, mientras que Reiz y Daisy, estaban jugando por la montaña, Tristán y Silver, están jugando con su primo en el valle, y Esperanza y Estrella estaba con varias amigas jugando en el bosque, parecía que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro

Luz: en los últimos día he estado muy pensativo, sabía que tenía que decirle algo importante a Humphrey, pero se me había olvidado

Kate: mientras caminábamos nos encontramos con Andrea y Candu, "hola a los dos" les dije alegre

Candu: "hola" los salude

Andrea: "como han estado" les pregunte

Humphrey: "bien, con excepción de algunas inesperadas que pasaron estos días" le dije

Andrea: "siempre están de una aventura en otra" les dije

Kate: "supongo que es nuestro estilo de vida" les dije sonriendo, "por cierto han pensado tener cachorros, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en temporada de celo" les pregunte curiosa

Candu: "si lo hemos pensado, y si queremos tener cachorros" les dije

Andrea: "pero nos toca esperar un rato, ya que entro en celo después de las demás hembras" les dije

Kate: "me alegro por ambos, pero saben que es un gran paso" les dije

Candu: "lo sabemos, pero ambos queremos formar una familia, sé que no siempre será fácil, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro y siempre nos apoyaremos" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "me alegro escucharlo, les deseo lo mejor a ambos" les dije alegre

Andrea: "gracias primo" le dije sonriendo, "por cierto ya han pensado sobre la escuela de alphas" les pregunte

Kate: "si hemos hablando de eso, pero creemos que es mejor preguntarles en Navidad" les dije

Humphrey: "si queremos que disfruten lo que más puedan esta etapa" les dije

Andrea: "entiendo, pero déjenme decirles que Nova tiene una gran potencial para Alpha" les dije

Candu: "es cierto tiene unos reflejos bastante rápidos" les dije

Kate: si hemos notados que tiene un gran potencial como Alpha, pero también hemos notado que tiene varias cualidades de un omega" le dije

Andrea: "es cierto tiene muchas actitudes de un omega también" les dije asintiendo

Candu: "parece que heredo las personalidades de sus padres" les dije

Humphrey: "es cierto" les dije asintiendo

Candu: "hablando de eso, siempre me he preguntado si alguno de sus cachorros han heredado alguna de las habilidades de tus habilidades" le pregunte a Humphrey

Humphrey: "es muy improbable" le dije

Kate: "mejor dicho imposible" añadí

Andrea: "si las habilidades solo se heredan cada dos generaciones" le dije

Humphrey: "no solo eso, nos encargamos de que ningún descendiente mío, tenga esas habilidades de nuevo, ya que son un gran peligro, yo sufrí mucho para poder controlarlas, y fui un gran peligro para todos, no dejare que nadie pase por lo que pase nuevamente" les explique

Luz: esa conversación me recordó lo que quería contarle, "están completamente seguros que sus cachorros no heredaron alguna habilidad" les pregunte

Humphrey: "completamente, Scoot no los dijo, porque lo preguntas" le dije confundido

Luz: "podemos hablar en privado" les pedí

Andrea: "está bien, de todas maneras tenemos que hacer un par de cosas" les dije

Candu: "es cierto, nos hablamos luego" les dije

Kate: "hasta luego" les dije

Humphrey: "hablamos luego" les dije

Andrea: asentimos y seguimos con nuestro camino

Humphrey: cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído le pregunte a Luz, "de que quieres hablarnos"

Luz: "en verdad creo que los cachorros heredaron algunas de tus habilidades" le dije seriamente

Kate: "como ya dijimos eso es imposible" le dije

Luz: "pero he visto como Nova y Reiz han utilizado alguna de tus habilidades, claro inconscientemente" les explique

Humphrey: "que" dije preocupado

Kate: "tenemos que hablar con Scoot de inmediato" le dije con preocupación a Humphrey

Humphrey: "vamos a buscarlo" le dije rápidamente y ambos empezamos a correr en busque de el

Luz: "no entiendo, porque están tan preocupados" les pregunte

Humphrey: "si las heredaron es posible que también tengan que pasar por lo mismo que yo para poder controlar sus habilidades" le dije preocupado

Luz: "lo sé, pero ellos tienen algo que no tuviste" le dije

Humphrey: "que" le pregunte

Luz: "un guía, puedes ayudarlos a dominar sus habilidades" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero aún hay una probabilidad de que las habilidades los controlen, y si pasa eso, yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos" le dije con tristeza

Kate: todos seguimos corriendo hasta que localizamos a Scoot que estaba mirando el paisaje en lo alto de una montaña, "Scoot" lo llame

Scoot: oí que me llamaba y mire hacia donde provenía la voz, "hola Kate" la salude

Humphrey: "Scoot, tenemos que hablar" le dije seriamente

Scoot: "que pasa" le pregunte preocupado al ver la actitud de ambos

Kate: "estamos preocupados por los cachorros" le dije con preocupación

Scoot: "que les pasa" les pregunte preocupado

Humphrey: "según luz, ellos heredaron alguna de mis habilidades y ya sabes lo que eso significa" le explique

Scoot: abrí los ojos cuando lo menciono, y me empecé a reír nerviosamente

Humphrey: al ver su reacción le gruñí, "sabes algo, verdad" le pregunte seriamente

Scoot: suspire y asentí, "les puedo explicar" les dije

Kate: "explicar" le pregunte molesta

Scoot: "recuerdas el líquido que te di para que las demás generaciones no tuvieran las habilidades de Humphrey" les pregunte

Kate: ambos asentimos

Scoot: "bueno había algo que no les dije en ese momento" les dije un poco nervioso

Humphrey: me moleste y lo inmovilice en el suelo, "que le hiciste a mis cachorros" le gruñí

Scoot: "por favor cálmate, les explicare pero déjame sentar" le dije mientras trataba de liberarme, pero él está usando el máximo potencial, por lo que era inútil

Humphrey: le gruñí y lo deje sentar, "explica" le demande

Scoot: "el líquido efectivamente si le quito las habilidades a sus futuros descendientes, pero les dio las habilidades a sus cachorros" les explique

Kate: "qué, pero eso no es lo que queríamos, sabes cuánto sufrió Humphrey por esas habilidades, no queremos que los cachorros tengan que pasar por eso" le dije molesta

Scoot: "tranquila les tengo buenas noticias, a diferencia de Humphrey sus cachorros no tendrán que lidiar con A y J, solo deben aprender a usar sus habilidades" les explique

Humphrey: "supongo que es algo, pero porque hiciste algo así" le pregunte aun molesto

Scoot: "te seré honesto, tuve el presentimiento que las necesitaran en algún futuro, por eso lo hice" le explique

Humphrey: "debiste preguntarnos, o siquiera avisarnos" le dije molesto

Scoot: "no podía correr riesgos, sin duda abrían estado en contra desde el principio" le explique

Humphrey: estoy muy molesto, "no puedo creer que hayas eso esto, pensé que éramos amigos" le dije molesto y decepcionado

Scoot: "pero somos amigos" le dije dolido por lo que me dijo

Humphrey: "los amigos no se traicionan así" le dije molesto

Scoot: mire al suelo con tristeza, "en serio lo siento, espero que algún día me puedas perdonar" le dije

Humphrey: "tú me conoces, perdonar es lo mejor que hago, pero traicionaste mi confianza, y tendrás que volvértela a ganar" le dije seriamente

Scoot: suspire, "es justo" le dije

Kate: "volviendo al tema de los cachorros, ellos entonces también podrían usar el máximo potencial" le pregunte

Scoot: "en teoría si" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "como pueden controlarla, a mí me toco entrenar con J y derrotar a A, para poder usarla, pero que pasa con los cachorros" le pregunte

Scoot: "no estoy seguro, tendría que revisarlos para decirte con seguridad" le dije

Humphrey: "no estoy cómodo dejándote cerca de ellos" le dije molesto

Kate: "es lo mejor cariño" le dije en tono suave

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "está bien, pero no les hagas nada malo"

Scoot: "créeme jamás haría nada malo a ellos, esto era para su beneficio" le dije con sinceridad

Humphrey: "espero que tengas razón" le dije molesto

Kate: "llevaremos a los cachorros a tu cueva en la tarde" le dije antes de que nos fuéramos

Luz: "en verdad metiste la pata" le dije a Scoot

Scoot: suspire "tal vez, sea el mayor error que haya hecho, o la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, solo el tiempo lo dirá" le dije

Luz: "en lo personal, creo que les estas dando demasiada fuerza a la luz" le dije

Scoot: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Luz: "recuerda siempre debe haber equilibrio, por eso apareció el guardián del infierno, si los cachorros se parecen a su padre, más y más peligros aparecerán como repuesta, esa es la naturaleza" le explique

Scoot: "lo sé, pero nunca hay que dejar de luchar, el mal siempre tratara de imponerse sobre el bien, y no podemos dejar que pase" le explique

Kate: estábamos caminando en busca de los cachorros, habíamos estado en silencio la mayor parte del camino, cuando miraba a Humphrey notaba que en verdad estaba enojado, yo también estaba molesta, pero era tan raro verlo así, "estas bien cariño" le pregunte

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza, "me siento traicionando, como pudo hacerle algo así a nuestros cachorros" le dije

Kate: "yo también estoy molesta, pero no me gusta verte así, ese no eres tú" le dije con suavidad

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero en verdad estoy muy molesto" le explique

Kate: asentí y decidí guardar silencio el resto del camino, sabía que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo

Mientras tanto Nova y Katie

Katie: estábamos descansando en la orilla dejando que el sol secara nuestros pelajes, "fue muy divertido" le dije sonriendo

Nova: "lo sé, pero fue mil veces mejor por estar contigo" le dije sonriendo

Katie: sonreí y le dije "eres muy dulce", luego me acerque a él y le di un beso

Nova: con gusto acepte el beso, cuando nos separamos le dije amorosamente, "te amo"

Katie: "también te amo" le dije cariñosamente, me acerque más a él y ambos empezamos a acariciarnos

Nova: de repente escuche un ruido detrás de nosotros, me levante y mire a donde escuche el ruido

Katie: "que pasa" le pregunte

Nova: "escuche algo" le dije

Katie: "debió ser tu imaginación, yo no escuche nada" le dije

Nova: "no lo creo, mis sentidos siempre fueron mejores a los de los demás por alguna razón" le explique

Katie: "en serio" le pregunte sorprendida

Nova: "si el único que tiene unos sentidos tan buenos como los míos es Silver" le explique

Katie: "increíble" le dije sorprendida

Nova: mire hacia donde escuche el ruido, hasta que vi a mis padres saliendo del bosque, "hola papá, mamá" los salude alegre

Humphrey: "Nova ve a la cueva, ya iremos para allá" le dije seriamente

Nova: estaba sorprendido, papá nunca había usado ese tono antes, "que pasa" les pregunte

Kate: "ve a la cueva cariño, te explicaremos allí" le dije tono maternal

Nova: asentí y Katie y yo nos fuimos a la cueva de mis padres

Humphrey: "Katie, espera" le dije

Katie: "si señor" le pregunte mientras me devolvía

Humphrey: "este es un asunto familiar" le dije seriamente

Katie: suspire en decepción y le dije, "entiendo señor" luego me dirigí a Nova, "nos vemos más tarde" le dije

Nova: "está bien, cuídate" le dije sonriendo

Katie: "gracias, cuídate también, y buena suerte con lo que sea que pase" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "vamos a buscar a los demás" le dije a Kate

Kate asentí y luego nos fuimos hacia la montaña

Reiz: "que hacemos ahora" le pregunte, después de terminar un juego de etiqueta

Daisy: "que tal una carrera a la base de la montaña" le sugerí

Reiz: "es una buena idea" le dije animadamente

Daisy: ambos nos pusimos en posición, "listo para perder" le pregunte juguetonamente

Reiz: "no, estoy listo para ganar" le dije con una sonrisa

Daisy: "ya veremos" le dije

Reiz: "en sus marcas, listos,… fuera" le dije, y ambos empezamos a correr colina abajo

Daisy: me sorprendió lo rápido que Reiz era me tomo ventaja rápidamente, pero no me rendí y corrí lo más que podía

Reiz: sonreí victorioso al darme cuenta que iba ganando, pero de repente me estrelle con algo, cuando me recupere del golpe mire con que choque, me sorprendí al ver que había chocado con papá, "lo siento mucho, papá" le dije mientras me levantaba

Daisy: me detuve antes a un metro de Reiz al ver a Kate y Humphrey

Humphrey: "estas bien" le pregunte

Reiz: "un poco desorientado pero si" le dije asintiendo, "eres bastante duro" dije en tono de broma

Humphrey: "ve a la cueva, tenemos que hablar contigo y tus hermanos" le dije seriamente

Reiz: "está todo bien" les pregunte al ver lo serio que estaba

Kate: "se los explicaremos con calma en la cueva, ahora ve" le dije tranquilamente

Reiz: asentí me acerque a Daisy, "no vemos más tarde" le dije sonriendo

Daisy: "te extrañare" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Reiz: "también te extrañare" le dije devolviéndole el gesto

Humphrey: una pequeña sonrisa creció en mi rostro cuando los vi "vamos por los demás" le dije a Kate

Kate: asentí y nos dirigimos al bosque ya nos quedaba más cerca, cuando llegamos vimos a Estrella y Esperanza jugando escondidas con varias amigas, "tu ve por Esperanza, yo iré por Estrella" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y ambos nos separamos

Estrella: era el turno de Nieve de buscar, tan pronto inicio a contar, todas corrimos en diferentes direcciones para buscar donde escondernos, estaba buscando un lugar para esconderme, hasta que de repente vi un pequeño agujero debajo de unas raíces, sonreí y me oculte allí, de repente escuche a alguien acercarse, me mantuve en silencio esperando que no me descubrieran, de repente vi cuatro patas doradas, "mamá" pensé

Kate: "te encontré" le dije juguetonamente mientras me asomaba por la entrada de la cueva

Estrella: me reí entre diente, pero le pregunte, "que haces mamá, me van a encontrar"

Kate: "lo siento cariño, pero necesitamos hablar contigo y tus hermanos, es importante" le dije en tono serio

Estrella: vi que era importante, por lo que asentí y me fui a la cueva

Kate: "espero que no tengan que pasar por tantas cosas como Humphrey" me dije a mi misma

Mientras tanto en otro lado del bosque

Esperanza: estaba buscando donde esconderme cuando de repente vi una ambos que tenía una rama lo suficientemente gruesa para que me soportara, "es perfecto, pero como llego allí" me dije a mi misma, mire a mi alrededor, y pude ver una roca que haría una rampa perfecta, sonreí y corrí hacia la roca, la cual use como rampa para llegar a la rama, cuando aterrice en la rama sonreí y me dije a mi misma, "perfecto", de repente vi a alguien debajo de mí, cuando mire de cerca vi que era mi papá, "debe estar dando un paseo o algo así" pensé

Humphrey: seguí el aroma de Esperanza hasta una árbol, pero o la vi en ningún lugar cercano, de repente escuche un pequeño ruido encima mío, cuando mire arriba pude ver el pelaje dorado y gris de mi hija, "Esperanza que estás haciendo allí" le pregunte

Esperanza: "shhh, me estoy escondiendo" le susurré

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y salte sobre una roca, luego usarla para impulsarme a una rama gruesa al lado de ella, en donde aterrice perfectamente

Esperanza: estaba sorprendida al ver las acrobacias de mi papá, "fue increíble" le dije impresionada

Humphrey: sonreí orgulloso y le dije, "gracias", pero luego recordé porque había venido, "necesito que vayas a la cueva, tus hermanos ya deben estar allá" le dije en tono serio

Esperanza: estaba sorprendida al ver la seriedad mi papá, "hicimos algo malo" le pregunte con un poco de miedo

Humphrey: "Kate tiene razón, debería calmarme un poco" pensé, después de ver como reacciono mi hija, "no, claro que no hicieron nada malo, es que necesitamos hablar un tema importante con ustedes" le explique con suavidad

Esperanza: asentí pero luego me di cuenta de algo, "Papá, te puedo pedir un pequeño favor" le pedí un poco tímida

Humphrey: "que pasa cariño" le pregunte

Esperanza: "me puedes ayudar a bajar" le pregunte tímidamente

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "claro cariño", luego me estire y la cogí por la piel del cuello para levantarla, y ponerla sobre mi espalda, "sostente fuerte" le dije

Esperanza: asentí y me sostuve fuerte de su espalda

Humphrey: con cuidado salte a la roca cercana y de ahí aterrice suavemente el suelo, "listo" le dije sonriendo

Esperanza: me baje de la espalda de mi papá y le dije, "gracias"

Humphrey: "no es nada ahora ve a la cueva" le dije

Esperanza: asentí y Salí corriendo hacia allá

Kate: me acerque a Humphrey y le dije, "solo falta ir por Tristán y Silver"

Humphrey: asentí y ambos nos fuimos al valle para buscarlos

Kate: cuando llegamos al valle, vimos a Tristán, Silver, Tormenta y varios amigos, jugando pelota baya

Tristán: "con el siguiente punto, les ganamos" les dije sonriendo

Tormenta: "solo vamos dos puntos por debajo, aún podemos" anime a nuestro equipo

Tristán: "inicia hermano" le dije mientras le alcanzaba la baya

Silver: asentí y me prepare a lanzarla, busque el mejor punto y la lance con fuerza

Tormenta: me deslice para alcanzar a responderla

Tristán: vi la oportunidad perfecta, y salte para golpearla

Káiser: (es un lobo de pelaje blanco, con la cola y la melena de color azul oscuro y ojos de color morado oscuro), "no será tan fácil Tristán" le dije mientras golpeaba la baya

Dian: "Silver es tuya" le dije mientras golpeaba la baya para que estuviera en el aire

Silver: asentí y salte para clavarla hacia el otro lado

Tristán: "ganamos" dije alegre al ver como la baya había golpeado el suelo

Kate: "buen juego" les dije mientras nos acercábamos

Silver: "lo vieron todo" les pregunte

Humphrey: "solo la última jugada, muy buen trabajo de equipo" los felicite

Tristán: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Tormenta: "quieren la revancha" les pregunte

Káiser: "claro, que dicen" les pregunte a Tristán y Silver

Silver: "claro" le dije animadamente

Tristán: "si, vamos" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: "lo siento, pero tenemos que ir a nuestra cueva ya" les dije seriamente

Tristán: "no podemos quedarnos a una última partida" les pedí

Kate: "lo siento cariño, pero en verdad es importante" les dije

Silver: asentí y me dirigí a los nuestros amigos, "nos vemos luego chicos"

Tristán: "hasta luego" me despedí

Káiser: "nos vemos" les dije

Dian: "adiós" les dije

Tormenta: "nos vemos más tarde" les dije

Humphrey: después de que se despidieron nos fuimos a nuestra cueva

Silver: "porque vamos tan temprano a la cueva" les pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "hay algo que tenemos que hablar ustedes y sus hermanos" les explique

Tristán: asentí y seguimos caminando, hasta que llegamos a nuestra cueva, cuando entramos vimos a nuestros hermanos esperando

Nova: "ahora que estamos todos, nos pueden decir que pasa" les pregunte bastante curioso

Humphrey: vi como todos nos cachorros nos miraron con expectación, mire a Kate y vi que ella asintió, asentí y me dirigí a los cachorros, "ustedes saben que tengo habilidades especiales, verdad" les pregunte

Silver: "por supuesto que lo sabemos, quien en Jasper no sabe lo increíble que eres" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: sonreí, pero luego recordé el tema importante, "recientemente nos enteramos que ustedes heredaron las mismas habilidades que yo tengo" les dije

Reiz: todos sonreímos y nos emocionamos cuando no lo dijo, "en serio" le pregunte emocionado

Kate: "en serio cariño, pero quiero que sepan, que esas habilidades, deberán usarlas para el bien, jamás deben usarlas con fines egoístas" le dije seriamente

Estrella: asentimos y le dije, "no te preocupes mamá jamás haríamos algo así"

Kate: sonreí y asentí orgullosa

Tristán: "podremos usar el máximo potencial como tú" le pregunte a papá

Humphrey: "creemos que si" le dije asintiendo, de repente vi que Nova estaba bastante pensativo, "que pasa Nova" le pregunte

Nova: "estaba pensando, que si tenemos tus habilidades, tendremos que pasar por tantas cosas como tú para poder controlarlas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "esperemos que no, pero recuerden, estaré a su lado en cada paso, nunca estarán solos" les dije con sinceridad

Nova: sonreímos cuando lo escuchamos

Kate: "es hora de irnos" le recordé a Humphrey

Humphrey: asentí y le dije, "tienes razón"

Esperanza: "a dónde vamos" les pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "a la cueva de Scoot, él les dará una revisión rápida, y nos dirá como debo entrenarlos para que puedan contralar las habilidades correctamente" les explique

Tristán: asentimos y todos nos fuimos a la cueva del tío Scoot, cuando llegamos vimos al tío Scoot sentado afuera de su cueva, "hola tío" le dije alegre

Scoot: "hola cachorros" les dije sonriendo, "espérenme adentro, tengo que hablar con sus padres" les dije

Los cachorros asintieron y entraron a la cueva

Humphrey: cuando habían entrado me dirigí a Scoot, "más te vale que en verdad haya sido para su bien" le dije seriamente

Scoot: "confía en mi" le dije

Humphrey: "perdí la confianza en ti, y lo sabes" le dije seriamente

Scoot: suspire con tristeza, "créeme, solo lo hice porque es lo mejor para todos" le dije

Humphrey: "son mis cachorros Scoot, no tenías derecho a tomar una decisión así, sin ni siquiera tomarte la molestia de preguntarnos" le dije seriamente

Scoot: me quede en silencio, porque sabía que tenía razón, "lo siento mucho"

Humphrey: "como ya te dije me tomara tiempo perdonarte, ahora entremos, para que revises a los cachorros" le dije en tono serio

Scoot: asentí y los tres entramos a la cueva

Kate: "como sabrás como pueden controlar sus habilidades" le pregunte

Scoot: "tengo que hacerles dos pruebas, una física, y una espiritual, cuando tenga los resultados, sabré que es lo que libera sus habilidades" les explique

Humphrey: asentí y le dije, "adelante"

Scoot: "iniciare con la física" les dije mientras cogía un tazón con una mezcla especial, "lo siguiente que voy hacer probablemente no les va a gustar" le dije a Humphrey y Kate

Kate: "que tienes que hacer" le pregunte un poco preocupada

Scoot: "necesito una muestra de sangre de cada cachorro" le explique

Humphrey: Kate y yo compartimos una mirada y le dije, "está bien, siempre y cuando nos les cause daño"

Scoot: asentí y cogí un pequeña pero afilada aguja, "Silver me muestra tu pata por favor" le pedí amablemente

Silver: estaba un poco extrañado por lo que me pidió, pero me encogí de hombros y le mostré mi pata

Scoot: utilice la aguja para pincharle suavemente la almohadilla de su pata haciendo que saliera una gota de sangre

Silver: "auch" dije al sentir la aguja en mi pata

Scoot: puse la gota de sangre en el tazón y espere unos segundos hasta que cambiara de color

Kate: mientras le limpiaba la herida a Silver y le ponía una hoja con sabia vimos como la sustancia del tazón cambio a un color azul bastante claro

Scoot: "muy interesante" dije mientras escribía los resultados en un trozo de madera

Humphrey: "que significa" le pregunte a Scoot

Scoot: "no lo sé con seguridad, aun tengo que hacer las demás pruebas para estar seguro de que significa" le explique

Humphrey: asentí en comprensión

Scoot: "sigues tu Estrella" le dije

Estrella: asentí y me acerque y levante mi pata

Scoot: hice el mismo procedimiento, solo que esta vez la mezcla se volvió de un color morado, "que interesante" me dije a mi mismo mientras anotaba los resultados, hice el mismo procedimiento con cada cachorro, a Reiz le salió un color azul oscuro, Esperanza le salió un color naranja claro, Tristán le salió un color rojo, "solo falta Nova" les dije mientras cogía el ultimo tazón y me acercaba a el

Nova: levante mi pata y poco después sentí el pequeño pinchazo

Scoot: puse la gota de sangre en la mezcla, vi cómo poco a poco cambio de color, hasta que se tornó dorada, iba anotar los resultados cuando de repente vi que la mitad de la mezcla se volvió negra, "peculiar" me dije a mi mismo mientras anotaba los resultados

Humphrey: reconocí que algo iba fuera de norma por su expresión, "que quieres decir que peculiar" le pregunte

Scoot: "como ya te dije no puedo estar seguro sin realizar el resto de las pruebas" les dije

Tristán: "cuál es la siguiente prueba, tío" le pregunte curioso

Scoot: "seria la prueba espiritual" le explique, "por cierto necesito que Luz me ayude en esta prueba" dije

Luz: "claro que necesitas" le pregunte

Scoot: "ya te explicare, pero antes necesito que todos salgan con excepción de Silver" les dije

Humphrey: "porque necesitas que salgamos" le pregunte

Scoot: "la para que la prueba funcione debe ser en un lugar calmado y silencioso" le explique

Humphrey: asentí y todos salimos, con excepción de Silver

Scoot: cuando todos salieron me dirigí a Silver, "siéntate y relájate" le instruí

Silver: asentí he hice lo que me dijo

Scoot: "quiero que cierras los ojos, y trata de dejar tu mente en blanco" le instruí

Silver: asentí he hice lo que me dijo, aunque era bastante difícil tratar de dejar mi mente en blanco

Scoot: "Luz quiero busque algo en el interior de Silver" le instruí

Luz: "que es lo que busco" le pregunte

Scoot: "debe ser una emoción o algo parecido que está muy oculta dentro de él" le explique

Luz: asentí he hice lo que me dijo

Scoot: "Silver ahora recuerda todos los buenos momentos que has tenido en tu vida" le dije

Silver: asentí he hice lo que me dijo, y una gran sonrisa creció en mi rostro cuando recordé todos esos buenos momentos que compartí con mi familia

Scoot: después de algunos minutos pregunte, "Luz ya terminaste"

Luz: "si encontré lo que me dijiste" le dije

Scoot: "cual es" le pregunte

Luz: "la humildad" le dije

Scoot: "interesante" me dije mientras escribía los resultados, "Silver ya puedes salir, puedes decirle a Tristán que siga" le dije

Silver: asentí y Salí de la cueva, "Tristán, eres e siguiente" le dije cuando estaba enfrente de ellos

Tristán: asentí y entre a la cueva

Scoot: hice el mismo procedimiento con cada uno de los cachorros, a Tristán fue la paciencia, a Esperanza fue la valentía, a Reiz fue la sabiduría, a Estrella fue la nobleza, "solo falta Nova" dije

Estrella: "ya lo llamo" le dije antes de salir

Scoot: "busca bien en Nova, pero no liberes nada" le explique a Luz

Luz: "que es lo que hay dentro Nova" le pregunte

Scoot: "espero que Nada" le dije, poco después vi que Nova entro

Nova: me acerque a mi tío y senté, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por les pregunte a mis hermanos cuando salieron

Scoot: "ya sabes que hacer" le pregunte

Nova: asentí en confirmación

Scoot: "muy bien inicia" le dije

Nova: asentí y cerré los ojos, y empecé a recordar en todos los buenos momentos que he tenido con mi familia y Katie, lo cual me hizo que una gran sonrisa creciera en mi rostro

Luz: "listo" le dije después de varios minutos

Scoot: asentí y me dirigí a Nova, "puedes volver con tu familia, diles a tus padres que les llevare los resultados a su cueva esta noche"

Nova: "está bien tío, nos vemos esta noche" le dije antes de salir de la cueva

Scoot: "que fue lo que encontraste" le pregunte

Luz: "fue el amor, pero también encontré la ira" le explique

Scoot: "y encontraste algo más" le pregunte

Luz: "no sé qué era, pero era muy salvaje, pero esa parte está muy bien encerrada, no debería liberarse con facilidad" le explique

Scoot: "lo que temía" me dije a mi mismo, "gracias por tu ayuda Luz" le dije

Luz: "en cualquier momento" le dije

Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva

Nova: Salí de la cueva y me acerque a mi papá, "el tío Scoot dijo que iría en la noche a nuestra cueva para decirnos los resultados" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y le dije, "gracias por decirme"

Kate: "pueden ir a jugar de nuevo, pero recuerdan regresen antes del anochecer" les dije maternalmente, vi como los cachorros asintieron se fueron corriendo a quien sabe donde

Humphrey: vi cómo se alejaban corriendo, "espero que no tengan que pasar lo mismo que yo" le dije

Kate: "no te preocupes amor, ellos te tienen a ti, seguramente controlaran su habilidades en pocas semanas" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "gracias amor" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "no es nada, ahora vallamos a buscar algo para cenar" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije asintiendo

Varias horas después

Humphrey: estábamos terminado de cenar cuando vimos a Scoot entrar a la cueva, "ya tienes los resultados" le pregunte un poco nervioso, pero ansioso de saberlos

Scoot: "así es Humphrey" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "cuales son" le pregunte

Scoot: "el máximo potencial está bloqueado en todos los cachorros, la única forma de desbloquearlo es desarrollando una gran virtud" le explique

Humphrey: "que quieres decir" le pregunte

Scoot: "cada cachorro debe desarrollar una gran virtud, en el momento que ellos la demuestren podrán liberar el máximo potencial, de ahí es tu deber de enseñarles cómo usarlo correctamente" le explique

Humphrey: "no les ayudare desde el inicio" le dije con seriedad

Scoot: "los puedes guiar, pero depende de ellos poder desarrollar la virtud" le explique

Kate: "como sabremos cuando la hayan desarrollado" le pregunte

Scoot: "porque su aura cambiara" les explique

Humphrey: "cuál es la virtud que deben desarrollar" le pregunte

Scoot: "depende de cada cachorro, Estrella es la Nobleza y su aura debe tornarse de un color morado claro, la de Esperanza es la valentía y su aura debe tornarse de un color naranja claro, el de Reiz es la Sabiduría y su aura debe tornarse azul oscuro, la de Silver es la humildad, y su aura debe tornarse de un azul cian, la Tristán fue la paciencia y su aura debe tornarse de un color rojizo y Nova es el amor, y su aura debería tornarse dorada" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo, luego me dirigí a los cachorros, "a partir de mañana iniciaremos con un entrenamiento para ayudarles a desbloquear y controlar sus habilidades" les explique

Tristán: "entrenamiento, eso significa que todos tenemos que volvernos alphas" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "claro que no esa decisión es suya, pero el entrenamiento que vamos a hacer será especial, e posible que se parezca al entrenamiento de alphas, pero será más suave y especifico a cada virtud que deben desarrollar" les explique

Kate: "una vez que terminen ese entrenamiento ustedes decidirán si desean continuar el entrenamiento para ser alphas, o quieren quedarse como omegas" les explique

Esperanza: "que tan duro será el entrenamiento" le pregunte

Humphrey: "aún no lo sé, lo planeare esta noche, y mañana iniciaremos con él, pero no se preocupen, les dejare tiempo para que se diviertan con sus amigos" les dije sonriendo, y vi como sonrieron

Scoot: "Humphrey podemos hablar, en privado" le, pedí

Humphrey: asentí y ambos salimos de la cueva, "que pasa Scoot" le pregunté

Scoot: "debo decirte algo mas de Nova" le dije

Humphrey: "que pasa con el" le pregunté con preocupación

Scoot: "Nova se parece demasiado a ti" le dije

Humphrey: me tomo un segundo entender lo que quería decirme, "no,me digas que le pasa lo mismo que me paso a mi" le pregunté con preocupación

Scoot: "me temo que si" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: sentí una mezcla de emociones, entre ellas preocupación y tristeza por mi hijo, pero también tenia una gran ira y enojo contra Scoot

Scoot: sin previo aviso Humphrey me inmovilizó en el suelo, "por favor cálmate" le dije con calma

Humphrey: "que me calme, mira lo que le hiciste a mi hijo" le gruñí

Scoot: "jamas fue mi intención que le pasa esto" le explique

Humphrey: "pero paso" le gruñí

Scoot: "lo siento mucho" le dije con sinceridad

Humphrey: le gruñí, pero lo deje levantarse, "dime como puede perder el control" le pregunté seriamente

Scoot: "igual que tú" le dije

Humphrey: "con la irá" le dije

Scoot: "si" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "tiene que hacer lo mismo que yo, para poder controlar el máximo potencial" le pregunté

Scoot: "más o menos, tiene que desarrollar la virtud, luego tendrá que enfrentar ese descontrol dentro de el" le explique

Humphrey: "lo ayudare cuando sea el momento" le dije con determinación

Scoot: "puedes intervenir pero muy poco, Nova debe ser el que lo venza, de lo contrario el,descontrol volverá con mas,y mas fuerza" le advertí

Humphrey: "tendré que entrenarlo mas duro que a los demás" me dije a mi mismo

Scoot: "nos vemos luego, y en serio lamento lo que hice, pero era con las mejores intenciones" le dije con sinceridad

Humphrey: "adiós Scoot" le dije fríamente

Scoot: asentí y me fui

Humphrey: suspire y volví a entrar a la cueva

Kate: me acerqué a Humphrey y le pregunté "de que quería hablar Scoot" le pregunté

Humphrey: "Nova tiene el mismo problema que yo" le explique con tristeza

Kate: "oh no" dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "te prometo que lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda" le dije con sinceridad

Kate: "yo también lo hare, pero creo que sería bueno decirle a Katie y a Nova" le dije

Humphrey: "entiendo porque tenemos que decirle a Nova, pero porque a Katie" le pregunte

Kate: "porque quiere mucho a Nova y se preocupa por él, además recuerda cuanto te ayude cuando estás pasando por eso" le explique

Humphrey: "tienes razón, creo que si seria de una gran ayuda" le dije asintiendo

Kate: volví mi atención a los cachorros que estaban corriendo por la cueva divirtiéndose, "prométeme que no serás duro con ellos" le pedí

Humphrey: "te lo prometo" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: "gracias amor" le dije mientras le devolvía el gesto

Humphrey: sonreí y luego me dirigí a los cachorros, "es hora de dormir" les dije

Tristán: "podemos quedarnos cinco minutos más" le pedí

Humphrey: "lo siento, pero recuerden que mañana iniciaremos con el entrenamiento" les dije

Los cachorros suspiraron pero asintieron

Kate: vimos cómo se acomodaron en la cama de hojas, "que descansen" les dije con cariño

Humphrey: "que tengan dulces sueños" le dije con cariño

Nova: "igual ustedes" les dije antes de caer dormido

Estrella: "que descansen" les dije medio dormida

Tristán: "buenas noches" les dije con un bostezo

Humphrey: vi como todos los cachorros se quedaron dormidos, lo que nos hizo sonreí, luego ambos nos acomodamos, "te amo, que descanses" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "también te amo, que duermas bien" le dije amorosamente, ambos compartimos un beso antes de quedarnos profundamente dormidos

**¿Que pasara con los cachorros?, ¿Nova podrá controlar ese lado salvaje?, ¿Scoot tendrá razón al decir que los cachorros necesitaran esas habilidades?, esta historia continuara en los nuevos retos, entre los acontecimientos del capítulo 3 y el capítulo 4, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les pareció esta historia **

**Gracias a Lord. SSV por darme el OC de Káiser **

**Muchas gracias a todos por este primer año, espero seguir escribiendo historias por algunos años más, cuídense y hasta la próxima **


End file.
